A HANDSOME BOY AND A COOL GIRL
by Momo Sakurai
Summary: Chapter 2 UPDATE! Sasuke yang bangga akan ketampanannya, merasa selalu terhina dan selalu tidak mau kalah dengan seorang gadis yang bernama Sakura, gadis paling cuek yang pernah Sasuke kenal! RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Hai minna! Jumpa lagi dengan Momo Sakurai!**

**Ini fic ke dua Momo lho! Hehe... (ih, ketawa sendiri!). setelah fic pertama Momo yang TRUE LOVE, Momo jadi makin semangat buat bikin fic pairing SasuSaku ^^**

**Terus, Momo juga sangat senang dengan comment-comment di cerita Momo sebelumnya... Oya, buat pertanyaan Dara itu, Sasuke nya masih hidup kok! ****^^ dan pertanyaan dari Mila, hoho, tentu aja ceritanya udah tamat... Makanya Momo bikin fic baru lagi, nih... **

**Ok, tanpa ba bi bu be bo, langsung aja kita ke ceritanya, ya..?**

**WARNING! ****DI HARAPKAN AGAR PECINTA SASUKE TIDAK MEMB****ACA FIC JELEK INI!**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Naruto©Masashi Kisimoto

A Handsome Boy and A Cool Girl©Momo Sakurai

Pairing: SasuSaku

Genre: Romance/Humor ?

Rated: T

* * *

**A HANDSOME BOY AND A COOL GIRL**

**Sasuke POV**

"KYAAAA! SASUKEE!"

"SASUKEEE I LOVE YOUUU!"

Begitulah suara-suara yang ku dengar setiap hari. Suara teriakan-teriakan para cewek-cewek di sekolah ku, di Aka no Konoha High School.

Emang sedikit berisik, sih. Tapi faktanya, aku memang sangaat terkenal di antara para wanita. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah ku yang tampan, berotak jenius, jago olahraga, kulit ku yang putih bersih, tubuh ku yang tinggi dengan otot six pack, serta suara ku yang mirip David Archuleta (?) dan agak sedikit mirip dengan suara bang H. Rhoma Irama (?).

Coba kalian pikirkan, wanita mana yang tak luluh jika dekat-dekat dengan ku? Kuhahahahahaha!

**Perhatian: author harap suara tawa ini tidak usah dibaca (terutama Sasuke lovers) ****karena tidak mungkin seorang Sasuke Uchiha tertawa seperti ini, kan? OK, continue reading! XD**

**Normal POV**

" Teme! Cepetan ganti bajunya!" teriak Naruto tak sabar kepada Sasuke yang baru saja berganti baju olahraga karena pelajaran selanjutnya adalah pelajaran olahraga.

"Iya! Iya! Tunggu bentar, Dobe! Sabar dikit napa!" jawab Sasuke ketus.

Setelah Sasuke selesai barganti baju, Naruto langsung berlari menuju lapangan olahraga disusul oleh Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Naruto Uzumaki! Kenapa kalian sampai terlambat di pelajaran ku, hah?" bentak Yamato, guru olahraga di sekolah itu.

Kedua pemuda lalu menunduk karena merasa bersalah.

"Gommen, Yamato sensei..." kata Naruto dengan senyumnya yang dipaksakan sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Yamato mendengus kesal. "Dasar, sebagai hukumannya, kalian berdua lari keliling lapangan 10 kali!"

"Eeh? Yang benar saja, Yamato sensei?" Tapi itu kan...?"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Laksanakan! SEKARANG!" teriak Yamato keras sehingga membuat kaca-kaca jendela di sekolah retak.

Dengan malas-malasan dua pemuda itu berlari menuruti perintah senseinya itu.

"Apa-apan ini? 1 putaran aja panjangnya udah 1 kilometer, apa lagi keliling 10 kali? Astaga...! Lama-lama kulit mulus ku ini bisa kasar dan kusam! Siaaal!" batin Sasuke kesal yang jika kita lihat dari luar, Sasuke hanya berpenampilan 'cool' seperti biasa. Sangat berbeda sekali dengan Naruto yang sedari tadi mengoceh tak karuan yang isi ocehannya itu tentu saja kutukan kepada Yamato sensei.

Gadis-gadis fans Sasuke yang melihat cowok idolanya itu berlari dengan indahnya, langsung pada mimisan semua *termasuk author*. Mereka membayangkan Sasuke membuka baju di depan para fansnya dengan gaya slow motion dan dengan background bunga-bunga mawar di sekililingnya.

"HYAAA! SASUKEE!"

"BERJUANGLAH SASUKEEE!"

Begitulah teriakan para gadis-gadis untuk menyemangati Sasuke. Gadis-gadis itu pun juga melupakan pelajaran olahraga mereka hari ini, yaitu beseball. Yamato pun hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Tetapi di dalam hati kecilnya itu, ia sedikit iri dengan ketampanan muridnya itu. "Ah, andai saja aku bisa memeluknya.." itulah pikiran mesum yang dipikirkan Yamato saat ini.

Para gadis-gadis fans Sasuke masih saja meneriaki Sasuke, kecuali 3 orang gadis yang sibuk berlatih melempar dan menangkap bola baseball. Sebut saja ketiga gadis itu adalah Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, dan Hinata Hyuga.

"Huu—uh! Cewek-cewek berisik, ih!" gerutu gadis berambut blonde dan berikat ekor kuda, Ino.

"Hn..." Sakura hanya merespon singkat perkataan temannya itu.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke fansnya tambah banyak, ya?" ujar Hinata, dan ia juga merupakan pacar Naruto.

"Aku gak peduli." ujar Sakura cuek sembari memainkan bola baseball di tangan kirinya.

"Duuh... Sakura emang gak peduli kalo udah soal cowok, ya? Dan diantara kita bertiga, hanya kamu saja kan yang belum punya pacar?" tanya Ino yang baru saja mendapat pacar dari sekolah lain yang bernama Sai.

Sakura tak menggubris pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Ia kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar bola baseballnya itu. Dan, WUUSH! Bola yang Sakura lempar melambung tinggi di udara dan tanpa sengaja...

BLETAK!

Mendarat tepat di wajah Sasuke Uchiha, sang idola sekolah.

Karena lemparan Sakura begitu keras, Sasuke yang sedang berlari itu pun jatuh tersungkur.

"KYAAAAAAAAA! SASUKE BERDARAAH!"

Para fans Sasuke Uchiha itu menjerit histeris. Padahal lemparan Sakura hanya meninggalkan bekas memar di jidatnya Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Yamato khawatir.

"Hn. Aku tak apa-apa." jawab Sasuke singkat lalu memberikan deathglare kepada si pelaku, yaitu Sakura Haruno. Ia pun berdiri lalu perlahan berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"Nih, bola mu terjatuh." ujar Sasuke datar.

Sakura langsung mengambil bola baseball yang ada di tangan Sasuke. "Thanks..."

"Uwaah... Sasuke berjiwa pemaaf, ya... KYAAA! I LOVE U SASUKEE!" para fans Sasuke bersorak-sorakan melihat Sasuke yang begitu berjiwa pemaaf kepada seorang gadis yang bahkan bukan fans dari Sasuke.

"Tapi... Aku boleh pinjem kamu sebentar, gak? Tolong bantu aku ngobatin luka ku ini!" pinta Sasuke.

Sakura mendesah pelan, kemudian ia menjawab, "Ti—"

"Iyaa! Dia mau kok!" teriak Ino sembari menutup mulut Sakura.

"Ino? Apa-apaan kau!" bisik Sakura.

"Dasar bodoh! Kalau kau menolak, kau akan berurusan dengan para fansnya, tau!" bisik Ino kepada Sakura.

Sakura pun akhirnya menyerah.

"Iya, deh. Tapi jangan lama-lama, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Toh, Cuma ngobatin luka ku aja, kok!" kata Sasuka sembari memperlihatkan senyuman yang jarang ia perlihatkan kepada orang-orang. Tetapi anehnya, Sakura tidak terpengaruh oleh senyuman Sasuke.

Setelah ijin dengan Yamato, mereka berdua lalu menuju UKS. Kebetulan di UKS tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali mereka berdua. Sasuke langsung mengunci pintu UKS itu.

"Kenapa di kunci?" tanya Sakura heran.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. Sasuke perlahan mendekat kepada Sakura yang bersender di tembok. Semakin dekat... semakin dekat... dan...

DUAAK!

Sasuke meninju tembok di samping Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya. Tetapi Sakura tak bergeming sedikitpun. Ia pun malah menatap tajam mata onyx milik pemuda tampan itu.

"Beraninya..." ujar Sasuke sembari menahan amarah. "Beraninya kau melukai wajah ku ini!"

"So what?" jawab Sakura cuek seperti biasa.

"Kau harus membayarnya !"

"Dengan uang? Kau mau berapa?"

Sasuke semakin geram dengan jawaban cuek dari gadis itu. Tanpa basa basi lagi, ia menggenggam kedua tangan gadis itu.

"Aku tak menyangka, ada gadis jidat lebar yang keras kepala seperti mu! Karena aku gak suka basa-basi, aku ingin kau jadi bawahan ku selama sebulan untuk membayar kerusakan pada wajah tampan ku ini !" *Sasuke lebay, ih! XD – ditimpuk Sasuke lovers*

"Kalau tidak?"

"Kalau tidak, aku tidak mau tahu apa yang terjadi jika teman mu itu tak sanggup menghadapi para fans ku karena aku bisa saja memfitnah temanmu yang mengabarkan kabar buruk tentang temanmu terhadap ku!" ancam Sasuke dengan senyum liciknya.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan begitu saja jika temannya dalam bahaya. Sakura lalu mendengus kesal, kemudian ia menjawab dengan jawaban,

"Ya, baiklah. Terserah apa katamu, SASUKE UCHIHA!" jawab Sakura ketus.

Sebuah senyuman licik munyungging sudut bibir Sasuke.

"Baguslah kalo begitu. Mulai besok sampai 1 bulan ke depan, kau akan menjadi anak buah ku!"

* * *

**TBC**

**Gimana fanfic Momo kali ini? ****Gak seru kan? Kali ini kependekan, ya? Hahaha, Momo sangat senang membuat cerita-cerita gaje begini. Momo akan membuat cerita yang sangat bagus (baca: gaje) sebelum akhirnya Momo akan sekolah SMA di asrama! T_T huhuhu... bakal jarang deh berkutat di fanfic... (kok jadi curhat sih XD)**

**Yah, pokoknya, review aja deh…. ****Tolong comment, kritik, dan sarannya...! Akan Momo terima dengan senang hati kok! ^^**

**Review please? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya-Ha! Momo kembali lagi nih untuk ngelanjutin fic nista Momo ini! XD.**** And makasih buat senpai-senpai yang udah nge-review fic gaje Momo! ****XD**

**Ok,**** kalo gitu, kita langsung aja lanjut ke ceritanya!**

**Happy reading!**

**Kamera, rolling, take, ACTION!**

Naruto©Masashi Kisimoto

A Handsome Boy and A Cool Girl©Momo Sakurai

Pairing: SasuSaku

Genre: Romance/Humor ?

**A HANDSOME BOY AND A COOL GIRL**

"Oi, KaDat (Kacung Jidat)! Bawakan tas ku!" teriak Sasuke kepada kacung barunya, Sakura.

"Hhh... Iya... Iya..." jawab Sakura malas.

Belum sehari Sakura menjadi kacung Sasuke, hampir seluruh siswa membicarakan mereka berdua. Mereka menebak-nebak ada hubungan apa dia antara mereka? Atau mungkin mereka sudah pacaran? Dan tentu saja para fans Sasuke memberi kan deathglare stadium akhir *emang nya ada?-PLAK* kepada Sakura yang sebenarnya tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa kepada si pangeran pantat ayam itu. Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas MAJIKAN dan PEMBANTU. Tetapi gosip-gosip tentang Sakura maupun Sasuke itu tidak di hiraukan oleh mereka berdua..

Hari-hari sekolah Sakura selalu di penuhi oleh perintah Sasuke. Ya yang ini, yang itu, ada saja perintah Sasuke kepada Sakura. Sekalipun itu perintah yang aneh. Misalnya memakai kan baju monyet kepada sang author *emang nya bisa?-PLAK*

**Seminggu setelah perjanj****ian kontrak dengan Sakura... **

Di ruang olahraga sekolah, tepatnya di dojo karate, telah berkumpul sekelompok fans Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikan Sasuke berlatih karate di situ. Sasuke yang tampan juga berkharisma (?) adalah pemain andalan di dojo itu dan sukses membuat para gadis histeris *termasuk author* karena gerakan-gerakan indah (?) Sasuke dalam karate (dalam gerakan slow motion) yang juga sukses meng KO lawannya dengan mudah.

**Break time~**

"KaDat! Ambilin botol minuman dan handuk di tas ku!" perintah Sasuke seperti biasa kepada Sakura.

Sakura tak merespon jawaban majikan (sementara) nya itu. Langsung saja ia membuka resleting tas Sasuke dan mengambil barang yang diinginkan pemuda itu. Tanpa bilang terima kasih, Sasuke langsung saja menyambar barang permintaanya dari gadis itu. Tak terasa hari sudah sore dan para fans Sasuke sudah pulang sedari tadi.

"Oi, ChiButt (Chicken Butt-panggilan Sakura kepada Sasuke), aku mau pulang, udah sore tau!" ujar Sakura ketus.

"Jangan pulang sebelum aku pulang! Dan jangan panggil aku ChiButt!" kata Sasuke tegas.

Sakura hanya mendecih kesal.

Setelah selesai berganti menjadi pakaian seragam, Sasuke lalu berjalan keluar dojo.

"Ayo pulang, KaDat!"

Sakura mendengus kesal karena hari sudah malam untuk pulang ke rumah. Sasuke merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Tetapi mata Sasuke membelalak kaget karena sesuatu yang di carinya itu tidak ada.

"Mana HP ku?" gumam Sasuke sedikit cemas.

"Mana aku tau..." jawab Sakura datar.

Sasuke teringat sesuatu. Jangan-jangan tertinggal di dojo? Begitulah kira-kira yang ia pikirkan.

"Sakura, kita kembali ke dojo! HP ku ketinggalan di sana!" teriak Sasuke sembari menarik tangan Sakura untuk berlari kembali menuju dojo.

"O, Oi! Apa-apaan kau ChiButt?" teriak Sakura kesal. Tetapi Sasuke tidak mendengar ucapan Sakura dan terus berlari sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

Setelah sampai di ruang dojo, ia keliling mencari di ruangan itu tapi tidak menemukannya juga.

"Bagaimana, ini? Bahaya kalo sampai ada yang ngambil HP ku! Di folder HP ku kan banyak banget foto aku saat memakai baju perempuan waktu aku kecil? Bahaya! Bahayaaa!" batin Sasuke dengan sangat amat duper cemas. Dengan cepat Sasuke berpikir lagi. Atau jangan-jangan HP ku ketinggalan di kelas? Begitulah sekarang yang ada di pikiran si kepala pantat ay- Err... maksud ku, Sasuke.

Mereka berdua lalu berlari menuju kelas yang Sasuke maksud. Tetapi hasilnya pun NIHIL. Sasuke mulai putus asa untuk mencari HP BlackBerry kesayangannya itu.

"Uuuh... Habis lah aku, jika ada yang menemukan foto abnormal ku di HP ku... " Sasuke sudah sangat amat duper pasrah. Ia tidak mau menghapus foto abnormalnya itu karena menurutnya ia cukup manis, imut, dan lucu dengan baju perempuan itu saat kecil *di tabok Sasuke*.

"Kenapa kamu gak _misscall_ aja lewat HP ku?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"..." Sasuke melongo. Ia baru sadar kenapa ia tak melakukan hal itu sedari tadi.

"Baka ra! Kenapa gak ngasih tau aku sih?" tanya Sasuke marah.

"Kamu kan gak nanya!" jawab Sakura dengan tampang cueknya lalu menyodorkan HP nya kepada Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sasuke menyambar HP milik Sakura, dan dengan lihai ia memencet nomor teleponnya.

...

TRILILIT TRILILIT

**It's gonna be oneless lonely girl...**

**Oneless lonely girl…**

**Oneless lonely girl…**

**Oneless lonely girl…**

(Nada dering HP Sasuke)

"Ha? Darimana asal suaranya?" Sasuke celingukan mencari asal suara tersebut.

Setelah mendengar dengan seksama... dengan seksama... dengan seksama... dengan seksama... (menggema*PLAK*), akhirnya di ketahuilah dimana asal suara itu. Suara itu berasal dari...

**KANTONG CELANA SERAGAM SASUKE****.**

Mereka berdua terdiam. Entah karena kebodohan Sasuke atau apa, Sakura sangat amat duper sweatdropped stadium akhir. Gadis itu lalu hanya geleng-geleng kepala, tak berkomentar apa-apa. Sasuke menjadi salah tingkah dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"A, ayo kita pulang..." ujar Sasuke kepada Sakura dengan keringat dingin karena menunjukkan kebodohannya di depan Sakura.

**PEETTS!**

Tiba-tiba lampu yang menyala di seluruh penjuru sekolah telah mati. Semuanya pun menjadi gelap gulita.

"Uwaah! Jangan-jangan gerbang depan udah tutup? Ayo KaDat!" kata Sasuke lalu berlari dan di belakang telah diikuti Sakura yang juga berlari.

"Emangnya siapa yang menyebabkan kita lama berada di sekolah ini? Baka!" gumam Sakura kesal, tetapi sedikit lucu juga karena ia baru pertama kali melihat kebodohan seorang Uchiha yang terkenal cool and charm di mata orang-orang.

Mereka berlari, lalu akhirnya sampai juga ia di gerbang sekolah. Ternyata dugaan Sasuke benar. Gerbangnya telah di tutup, atau bisa di bilang TERKUNCI.

"Gimana cara keluarnya? Pagarnya tinggi begini?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia lalu mencoba memanjat gerbang yang lebih tinggi dari mereka itu, dan... ternyata lelaki itu berhasil keluar dari sekolah.

"Panjat aja. Mudah kok!" kata Sasuke sembari menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang sedikit kotor.

Sakura ragu dengan ucapan Sasuke. Tetapi hanya itulah satu-satunya cara agar bisa keluar dari sekolah itu. Perlahan, ia menaiki pegar tinggi itu. Dan akhirnya ia berada di puncak pagar.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal turun!" kata Sasuke lagi.

Dengan takut-takut Sakura lalu turun dari puncak pagar. Tapi karena sedikit kurang beruntung, rok Sakura terkait pada besi ujung pagar tersebut. Sakura langsung jatuh dan tepat mendarat di pelukan Sasuke (tanpa sengaja) lalu mereka ambruk berdua dan rok bagian belakang Sakura robek dengan robekan yang cukup besar. Sehingga celana dalam putih yang Sakura pakai terlihat oleh mata Sasuke. Dan saat itu juga wajah Sasuke memerah.

"Apa yang kau lihat, hah?Dasar ChiButt mesum!" teriak Sakura sembari menutup bagian belakang roknya yang sobek.

"Aku gak sengaja liat, kok!" ujar Sasuke gelagapan dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah.

"Sudahlah! Kamu puas kan memperlakukan aku kayak babu saat di sekolah tadi? Sudah cukup! Aku mau pulang!" teriak Sakura kesal. Ketika ia membalikkan badan dan bermaksud untuk melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang, tiba-tiba datang rintik hujan dan lama-kelamaan hujan mengguyur mereka berdua.

"Cih, kenapa hujan? Rumahku jauh lagi!" batin Sakura kesal. Tetapi ia tidak ambil pusing soal itu. Saat ia ingin berlari, tangan kekar Sasuke mencegat Sakura dengan segera meraih tangan Sakura.

"Ke rumah ku aja, ya? Lagipula masih hujan.. Ru, rumahku dekat dari sini kok.." ujar Sasuke yang merasa bersalah karena yang menyebabkan Sakura marah adalah dia.

"Gak usah!" tolak Sakura dengan cepat. Segera ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri yang terdiam karena baru pertama kalinya melihat seorang gadis begitu marah kepadanya.

**TBC**

**Fiuuh... ****Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2... Hehe, and sekali lagi makasih buat review-review kalian semua. Momo sangat senang! XD**

**Oya, buat Justin Bieber, pinjem lagunya ya...**

**Ngg... Terus ini balasan buat senpai-senpai yang udah nge review fic Momo!**

**Lluph : Thanks! Nih dah update kok! ****XD**

**Aoi : Haha, aku emang udah konslet tau! ^_^**

**Niadzh : Haha, Sasu emank se narsis diriku! –PLAK!**

**Kuma : Tapi kayaknya lebay kamu deh? *di hantam pake balok oleh kuma* kamu juga segera publish cerita, ya? Gak sabar menunggu aku! ^^**

**Ella-chan : pacarnya Ino itu Sai kok. Tapi bukannya aku udah nulis di fic ch.1? Atau emang akunya yang lupa nulis di fic ch.1 nya? Maap, Momo lupa...-_- *di lempar ke parit oleh readers***

**Ayu : Hehe, ini udah update kilat kok. ****^^ atau memang masih kelambatan? Maap ya, Momo akan usahakan supaya lebih cepat lagi! _**

**Ok, review, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jeng Jeng Jeng…! Momo is here!**

**Akhirnya chapter 3 muncul juga! ****Hhh… Lumayan capek juga buat cerita gaje begini. Oya, buat readers yang gak suka panggilan KaDat dan ChiButt, Momo minta maap, ya? ****Tapi bagi Momo itu panggilan yang amat sangat duper lucu loh! ****Hehe, *di chidori Sasuke, di hantam Sakura – author terlempar sampai ke langit ke 3 (?)***

**Ok lah, ini dia! Cerita persembahan Momo! *jingkrak-jingkrak di atas tempat tidur***

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Happy reading! XD**

Naruto©Masashi Kisimoto

A Handsome Boy and A Cool Girl©Momo Sakurai

Pairing: SasuSaku

Genre: Romance/Humor ?

**A HANDSOME BOY AND A COOL GIRL**

**Malam hari – di rumah Sasuke, tepatnya di kamar Sasuke.**

**Sasuke POV**

Aku bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur ku sambil menatap langit-langit kamar ku. Ternyata, aku benar-benar membuatnya marah. Ah~ sial! Seandainya aku tidak berbuat bodoh tadi! Pasti dia tak akan marah seperti itu! Bagaimana kalau dia sampai benci kepada ku? Tapi, tunggu dulu? Kenapa aku memikirkannya sampai sejauh itu? Bukannya dia itu anak buahku? Harusnya dia tak perlu marah sampai segitunya dong? Ah sudahlah! Bodo amat! Dia juga bukan fans ku. Untuk apa aku mengasihaninya? Tapi... bukannya tadi hujan? Bagaimana kalau dia sakit?

**End Sasuke POV**

Sasuke terdiam sejenak karena memikirkan satu perkataannya tadi. **'BAGAIMANA KALAU DIA SAKIT?'**. Segera ia meraih HP Blackberry-nya itu. Lalu mencari nomor Sakura di folder panggilan tak terjawabnya. Segera ia memencet tombol call untuk menelpon Sakura.

**Tuut...**

**Tuut...**

**Tuut...**

**Nomo****r yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi.**

"Aa~ah! Sial! HP nya gak aktif lagi!" batin Sasuke kesal seraya membanting HP nya ke tempat tidurnya.

**Di rumah Sakura...**

"Tadaima..." Sakura baru saja tiba di rumahnya dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

"Sakura-chan? Kok jadi basah kuyup begitu? Sebentar ku ambilkan handuk dulu." ujar Sasori, kakak Sakura dan merupakan keluarga satu-satunya bagi Sakura karena orang tuanya meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu.

Tak lama kemudian Sasori datang dengan membawakan sebuah handuk. "Nih handuknya."

"Thanks Sasori-nii..." ujar Sakura yang tersenyum kecil.

"Kamu mau makan atau mandi dulu? Biar aku yang menyiapkannya." tawar Sasori sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala pink Sakura.

"Ga usah. Aku gak lapar Sasori-nii.." jawab Sakura lesu.

Sasori yang melihat tingkah adiknya itu merasa khawatir. "Kamu gak apa-apa Sakura-chan? Kalau ada apa-apa kasih tau aku, ya?"

Sakura tidak ingin kakaknya itu khawatir akan dirinya. Ia mencoba tersenyum dan berkata, "Tenang aja. Aku baik-baik aja kok, Sasori-nii..." Sakura lalu meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih menatapnya khawatir menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas.

BRAK

Sakura membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"Mungkin... Aku keterlaluan sampai memarahi dia seperti itu...?" Sakura mendesah pelan lalu mengambil handuk nya untuk segera mandi.

**Keesokan harinya...**

"Ohayou Teme!" sapa Naruto dengan semangat seperti biasa.

Sasuke tak menjawab. ia masih memikirkan keadaan Sakura sekarang yang sampai saat ini Sakura belum muncul di kelas. Lama ia duduk terpaku di bangkunya sambil menunggu, sampai pelajaran pertama di mulai, gadis itu masih belum muncul. Sasuke mulai sedikit khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa terhadap pembantu sementaranya itu.

**Break time~**

"Yamanaka! Hyuuga!" panggil Sasuke kepada kedua sahabat Sakura.

"Ou, ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Ino yang heran karena jarang-jarang Sasuke mengajak mereka bicara.

"Dimana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung 'to the point'.

"A, anu… Sakura nya… sa—" Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan gelagapan seperti biasa seperti saat ia berbicara dengan orang lain.

"Ada perlu apa kau tanya-tanya tentang Sakura?" tanya Ino yang dengan cepat memotong perkataan Hinata.

"Ti, tidak… Aku hanya…" Sasuke masih belum menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Kau apakan Sakura sampai dia sakit seperti itu, hah?" tanya Ino yang mulai kesal dengan si pangeran pantat ayam itu.

"Dia sakit apa?" Tanya Sasuke balik yang mulai khawatir.

"Kalau mau tahu, pergi sana ke rumahnya! Sekalian jengukin untuk menebus kesalahanmu!" jawab Ino lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri terpaku.

"Tu, tunggu aku, Ino!" Hinata lalu sahabatnya itu dari belakang setelah pamit kepada Sasuke.

"Si jidat sakit? Cih!" batin Sasuke sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Karena terus memikirkan Sakura yang sakit. Sasuke pun tidak tahan lagi. Ia pun bolos pada pelajaran ke empat. Setelah berhasil keluar dari sekolah dengan cara mengendap-endap (?), ia langsung menuju ke rumah Sakura yang alamatnya di beri tahu oleh Hinata.

15 menit setelah ia berlari, akhirnya ia sampai di rumah Sakura.

"Jauh juga ya rumahnya." Gumam Sasuke yang napas nya masih terengah-engah. Ia pun menuju ke depan pintu rumah Sakura. Dengan perasaan ragu-ragu, ia memencet tombol bel rumah gadis jidat pinky itu.

TING TONG TING TONG

Sakura yang terbaring lemas karena demam mendengar bunyi bel. Karena malas, ia tak menggubris bunyi bel itu.

TING TONG TING TONG

"Uurgh! Siapa sih itu?" batin Sakura kesal lalu ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dengan ogah-ogahan untuk membukakan pintu.

CKLEK. Pintu pun di buka oleh Sakura. Mata Sakura membelalak kaget melihat siapa yang datang.

BRAK!

Sakura lalu kembali menutup pintu dengan keras. "PERGI KAU!" teriak Sakura sembari menahan pintu dengan tubuh lemasnya dari dalam rumah.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu Sakura. "Plis, buka pintunya, Sakura..."

"Pergi kau, Uchiha! Aku tak butuh ejekan mu lagi!"

Sasuke tertegun. Ia sadar bahwa Sakura begitu sangat membencinya.

"Sa, Sakura... tolong buka pint—"

BRUK

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka sendiri. Begitu pintu terbuka, Sasuke terkejut melihat Sakura pingsan di tempat.

"Sakura!" Sasuke panik dan langsung saja masuk dan menggendong Sakura menuju ruang tamu. Dengan hati-hati ia membaringkan Sakura di sofa. Sasuke lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Sakura.

"Ya ampun, badannya panas banget! Aku harus bagaimana ini?" gumam Sasuke panik. Di tengah kepanikan Sasuke, tiba-tiba Sasori datang karena pulang cepat dari kantornya. Sasori terkejut melihat orang asing masuk begitu saja ke rumahnya.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Sasori dengan menatap tajam onyx milik Sasuke.

"A, aku temannya Sakura! Aku datang menjenguk, tiba-tiba Sakura pingsan setelah membukakan pintu!" jawab Sasuke dengan sedikit berbohong untuk memberikan alasan yang lebih baik.

"Syukurlah, ku kira kamu maling. Hampir aja aku manggil hansip dekat sini." ujar Sasori lega. "Sakura-chan demam mungkin karena kehujanan tadi malam."

DEG

Wajah Sasuke saat itu memucat. Perasaan bersalahnya kepada Sakura pun semakin menjadi.

"Oya, tolong angkatkan Sakura-chan ke kamarnya yang di atas ya, aku mau membelikan obat untuk dia" pinta Sasori kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia pun membawa Sakura menuju kamar yang di tunjukkan Sasuke. Setelah membaringkan Sakura pelan-pelan, ia lalu duduk di kursi di samping Sakura yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Sasuke memperhatikan wajah gadis itu dengan seksama. "Ternyata manis juga dia... Yah, tapi tanpa tampang cueknya..." batin Sasuke lalu terkekeh kecil. Tetapi, setelah ia berhenti terkekeh, muncul semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Entah mengapa, naluri lelaki Sasuke tergerak. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Hembusan napas panas Sakura terasa di kulit wajah Sasuke dan membuat pemuda itu semakin ingin mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat lagi. Lebih dekat... Lebih dekat...

"Uuh... Sa..suke..." igau Sakura tiba-tiba dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

Sasuke tersentak. Ternyata di alam mimpi, Sakura pun masih memimpikannya. Sifat narsis nya (dalam hati) itu pun akhirnya muncul lagi. Dan sampai-sampai ia berpikir mungkin Sakura menyukainya? Tapi, pikiran aneh nya itu segera ia buang jauh-jauh karena tidak mungkin gadis secuek Sakura bisa terpikat oleh lelaki tampan seperti ku. Begitulah pikiran Sasuke saat ini. Dan akhirnya ia tak melanjutkan aksinya tadi karena takut kalau nanti Sakura akan terbangun.

Tiba-tiba Sakura membuka matanya. Perlahan ia melihat sesosok bayangan yang ia kira itu adalah kakaknya. Tetapi ternyata bukan. Sosok itu ternyata adalah Sasuke.

"Sa...suke?"

"Kau sudah sadar ternyata." ujar Sasuke dengan tampang cool seperti biasa.

Sakura berusaha untuk duduk. "Kau mau manghina ku lagi?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba dengan nada kesal.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Tentu saja tidak, baka..." jawab Sasuke datar. Padahal dalam hatinya ia merasa sangat bersalah kepada gadis itu. "Aku cuma menjenguk kamu saja, kok." kata Sasuke lagi.

"Tumbenan tuan Uchiha baik. Kebentur apa, nih?" sindir Sakura dengan tampang cuek.

"Anggap aja ini gaji dari majikan buat pembantu." balas Sasuke yang tak mau kalah. mereka berdua pun lalu tertawa bersama.

"Tapi makasih ya, Sasuke..." ujar Sakura lembut (? – orang cuek bisa lembut juga ya?) sembari tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Hn." hanya itu lah respon Sasuke untuk menyembunyikan rasa tersipunya kepada Sakura. "Uwaah... kawaii..." batin Sasuke yang jantung nya mulai berdegup kencang.

Tiba-tiba Sasori muncul menemui mereka berdua. Ternyata dia sudah pulang.

"Aku udah belikan obat untuk Sakura-chan. Dan terima kasih untuk temannya Sakura-chan karena menjaganya untukku." ujar Sasori senang. "Oya, namamu siapa? Ngg... Joko? Bejo?"

"Sasuke.."jawab Sasuke datar. "Apa-apaan itu? Masa nama ku yang bagus nan indah (?) ini di samakan dengan nama kayak gitu? Apa kata dunia?" batin Sasuke yang sedikit kesal dan dengan reflek juga tadi dia menyebutkan moto pembayaran pajak (?).

"Oh, ya, Sasuke-kun!" ujar Sasori lagi sembari menepuk jidatnya sendiri, lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan makanan untuk Sakura.

"Sakura... Kamu... Masih marah dengan ku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh? Kapan aku marah denganmu?" tanya Sakura dengan tampang innoncent nya. Sasuke pun langsung sweatdropped.

"Mungkin dia lupa. Tapi sudahlah, toh dia cuek juga orangnya," batin Sasuke lega karena ternyata Sakura tidak marah kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke sekali lagi menempelkan telapak tangannya di jidat Sakura.

"Apa-apaan kamu?" tanya Sakura yang sedikit tersipu.

"Aku cuma meriksa keadaan mu doang kok? Gak suka?" tanya Sasuke balik. Sakura membuang mukanya entah kemana (?), yang penting tidak berhadapan dengan wajah Sasuke karena merasa malu. Yah, untuk alasannya, author juga gak tau kenapa. Mungkin para readers bisa nanya langsung ke Sakura? *di shannaro Sakura dan terpental ampe laut segitiga bermuda (?)*

"Oh, ya, Sakura, aku pulang, ya?" ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh, Sasori-nii belum menyuguhkan minuman untukmu?"

"Gak usah repot-repot." ujar Sasuke lagi sembari beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki.

"Aku antar sampai depan, ya?" tawar Sakura sembari berjalan dengan lunglai karena tubuhnya masih lemas.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Setelah pamit sebentar dengan Sasori yang berada di dapur, mereka berdua sampai di depan rumah Sakura.

"Kalau gitu, kontrak ku sebagai pembantu di tambah jadi sehari lagi dong? Karena aku gak turun sekolah hari ini?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu menepuk kepala Sakura.

"Anggap aja aku ngeliburin kamu hari ini, pembantu." jawab Sasuke.

Sakura tak menjawab, hanya senyum simpul yang ia tunjukkan kepada Sasuke.

"Tapi lain kali siap-siap aja buat perintah ku, KaDat!" bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura . Sakura pun mendengus kesal.

"Whatever you say, baka ChiButt!" ujar Sakura dengan berani.

**TBC!**

**Uwaakh! Selesai deh chapter 3! Horeee! *lompat-lompat gaje di depan rumah dan akhirnya di lempari batu oleh anak-anak tetangga karena di kira orang gila.* and thanks banget buat yang nge review! ****Tanpa review dari kalian, Momo gak akan mempublish cerita gaje Momo ini! ****Hehe XD tapi kayaknya humor di chapter ini kurang, ya?**

**OK, ni balasan review untuk para readers yang baik hati dan tidak sombong karena menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic gaje Momo! XD**

**Niadzh : Thank you! XD Nih udah update!**

**Kuma : XD XD**

**Ella-chan : Ok, Ok! Tapi menurut Ella-chan, ini udah panjang, gak? Atau masih kependekan? Kalo masih kependekan, Momo usahakan chappie depan untuk di panjangi lagi! XD**

**Risle : Hohoho, gak apa-apa, kok! XD Eeeh? Aku cantik? ****Padahal aku ini laki-laki? Ehem, enggak kok, becanda! Aku perempuan kok! ^^**

**Aoi : Fufufufu... yang terjadi adalah... (?)**

**Lathiefniwa : Makasih ya! Momo jadi tersanjung! XD Ngg, masalah kenarsisan Sasuke itu emang sengaja Momo buat lebih 'over' narsis lagi supaya tampil beda. Tapi kalau kamu gak suka, nanti Momo kurangi deh level narsis nya Sasuke! XD **

**Silahkan review minna! Insya Allah Momo akan update secepatnya! XD. Dan kalo beruntung, mungkin yang nge review a****kan ken****can dengan Sasuke setelah giliran author *di ameterasu Sasuke, di lempar batu oleh readers*.**

**Review please?**


End file.
